Life As A ThunderClan Cat Book 1
by M-S The Master Pokemon Trainer
Summary: Ok, I'm a cat, but I'm not sure how! I've learned the Clans live near my home, so I move in with them. But wait, now there's prophecies! Oh great, can I figure out why I'm a cat? More importantly, can I get home? Do I want to get home? COMPLETE! K plus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is the first chapter of my new story, **__**Life As A ThunderClan Cat**__**. Sorry about the length, there wasn't really much to put. Thank Lonepaw-appr. Of Berrynose for the revise! –Clap clap- **_

---

I closed the final of the Warriors books I had obtained, happy that I'd finally finished it.

"Ema, go to SLEEP!" My mother came into my room.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, ok. I finished anyways."

My mother glared, "Don't be snarky." I answered by turning off my lamp.

That night, I dreamt about being a Clan cat. I imagined the excitement of becoming an apprentice, my first kill, sharing tongues after meals. I dreamt of running into battle side-by-side with my Clanmates, the heat of the battle, yowling victory.

Before I knew it, I had woken up to sunlight. I stretched and it felt really good. _Huh... that's strange. _It seemed like I could hear the birds a lot clearer.

My mom came in to wake me up. Unusually, she stared at me and instead of yelling at me to get out of bed she asked, "Why is there a cat in here?"

I looked around, flicking my ears. I tried to say, "A cat? Where?" but all I heard was, "Mrrrrow?"

My mom came over and picked me up. I was surprised _Mom can't pick me up!_ I held still as I was carried downstairs, and put outside. I flicked my tail indignantly. _Wait, tail…?_ This is weird...

---

_**Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon! Again, sorry about it being so short.  
**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm pleased to announce Lonepaw-appr. Of Berrynose is my new beta! Everyone give her a hand! And from now on, my human name will be Kat. Don't ask why. And this story doesn't take place near my actual house. Now here's chapter 2!**_

_**---**_

I quickly ran to the creek near our house, and checked my reflection. I saw a brown cat with yellow stripes staring back at me. I paced around to make sure, and it was true! I was a cat!

_But how did this happen? _I wondered. I decided to test out my hunting skills in the forest across the street. I explored a bit and then scented a mouse. I tried to catch it, but somehow I scared it off. _Oh, yeah... mice can hear paw vibrations._

I sniffed curiously at every tree and rock as I continued exploring. They smelled like a lot of different cats! I came to a place that had an overwhelming scent. Cautiously, I walked past the line into a clearing that was abundant with mice. I stalked another mouse, and was about to pounce when I heard pawsteps.

Suddenly, I saw a white blur and something rammed into my side. I grunted, and then tried to remember the fighting I had read in Warriors. I started by clawing my opponent in the belly. When their grip loosened, I jumped backwards, then forward onto the enemy.

I bit down on their ear. The cat yowled in pain, and tried to trick me by going limp, but I didn't fall for that one.

I leaned close to them and hissed, "Give up yet?" The other cat started wiggling and struggling. I let them up, and then prepared for another attack.

Surprisingly, the cat, which I realized was a she-cat, started licking her chest fur. I relaxed and started licking my bleeding scratches. "You fight well," she commented. She looked at me with blue eyes.

_Wait, white fur, blue eyes, it must be…_"Icepaw!"

The she-cat stopped licking her fur. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to say what first came to mind, thought better of it, and then chose my words more carefully. "I've heard about you, and the rest of the Clans."

Icepaw looked skeptical before growling, "Well, this is ThunderClan territory. You better get off." She turned and started to head back.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" I cried desperately.

Icepaw looked at me with a little hostility, "Why? You're obviously a rogue."

"I'm not a rogue, my Twolegs abandoned me _just _now." I countered, a bit shaken by her hostility.

"Oh so you're a former kittypet." Most of her hostility faded away and was replaced by mild curiosity.

"Not really." I said, not sure whether I should explain what had happened or to try to come up with a lie.

Icepaw looked confused at my cryptic statement, "Well, anyway, I guess you can come with me." I followed Icepaw through the forest to a hollow. _ThunderClan camp! _I thought excitedly, not realizing the challenges I would be facing in the coming moons.

_**---**_

_**How was that? And, I'm not sure about the color of Icepaw's eyes, so don't nag me or take my word for it. Again, thank my beta, Lonepaw-appr. Of Berrynose! –Clap- ^.^**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hezzo! Sorry about the long wait, I had the accursed writer's block. But now I'm better! So, enjoy!_**

---

When Icepaw and I had made our way into the hollow, what I beheld amazed me. It was even more wonderful then the book described! There was Firestar, the great leader, eating with

Brambleclaw, the deputy, and his other senior warriors. There was Brackenfur! And Sandstorm! It was almost too much to take in. "Icepaw," Whitewing, Icepaw's mentor padded up,

"Who is this?" She indicated to me. I shifted from paw-to-paw nervously. "I'm… Kat." The other two she-cats looked at me funny, "What kind of queen names her kit _that_?" This made me

even more nervous. "Why don't you just have Firestar know I'm here, and I'll tell the whole Clan at once." Icepaw shrugged, "Whatever." As she turned to walk away, I stuck my tongue

out at her. But I followed her to the orange leader nonetheless. Firestar almost immediately understood the problem. "Another rouge, eh?" He meowed. "This is Kat," Icepaw said, "She

wants to join the Clan. She'll tell her story on top of Highledge." Before you could say 'mouse', I was on Highledge itself, with all of ThunderClan below me. I introduced myself, then began

the lie I had made up while walking with Icepaw. "My mother was sort of a rogue, but never a real one. She ate food the Twolegs brought out. But she wasn't a kittypet either. She told

stories to my littermates and me about the Clans. But she never gave us names because we were always by her side. One night, the Twolegs took my brother, sister, and I to a Twoleg

nest that had other cats, and _dogs_." I shivered to add effect. "Then, Twoleg mates and their kits came, and after looking carried me out of the nest, and into their monster. The female kit

called me Kat for humor, Kat the cat. I've lived in their nest until today, when I ran away." I finished. Firestar stepped forward, "Well, your welcome here, but you need a Clan name. How

old are you exactly?"

"About 8 moons." I kinda guessed on that one, but it seemed to fit. "Then until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw, in honor of your blazing yellow

stripes. Brackenfur, now that Hollyleaf is a warrior, you are free for an apprentice. You will be Sunpaw's mentor." Brackenfur bounded up Highledge and we touched noses. Icepaw started

chanting, "Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" And the rest of the Clan joined in. I beamed, for I was part of ThunderClan.

---

**_How did you like it? I love reviews! Just hit that little button right there. It wants you to, can't you hear it? Until next time,  
_**

**_Rock on,_**

**_Moonstream \m/ pq \m/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_And… We're back! Hello America, Canada, Mexico, Australia, Greenland, Iceland, and beyond! Here's Chapter 4 of _****_Life As A ThunderClan Cat_****_! _**

**_Crowd: Yaaaaaay! We're ready!! _**

**_Me: O.O' I never had an audience… anyway, ciao!_**

**_Disclaimer: Me: I didn't do it!_**

**_Sunpaw: Do what?_**

**_Me: Make Warriors! T.T_**

**_Sunpaw: Baby.. –walks off-_**

---

"So what are we going to do first Brackenfur? Hunt? Practice my fighting skills? Patrol?" I asked my new mentor. He _mrrow_ed with laughter before saying, "Why don't you go meet the

other apprentice and get settled." I nodded and found Icepaw, who led me to the den for all the apprentices. There, she introduced me to Foxpaw, her brother. "So we're the only

apprentices?" I wondered aloud. "Yep," Foxpaw said wistfully, "Everyone else has become a warrior." I drew my tail across his back comfortingly. "You probably will be soon!" He

brightened up a little. "Thanks Sunpaw." I grinned at him and Icepaw, "Let's go see if our mentors will let us hunt together." They both agreed and we raced out of the den, only to be

pelted with rain. I was in front on the way back, and we curled up in our nests. A few heartbeats later, my stomach rumbled. I felt my fur get hot with embarrassment. I looked over and

saw amused looks on my friends' faces. "What? I haven't had a chance to eat!" I mewed. Before either could reply, I dashed out into the rain, grabbed a rabbit. Once inside the den, I took

a bite of my rabbit and purred. "What? Never tasted rabbit before?" Icepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I'm going to be frank-" I was cut off by Foxpaw. "I thought you were

Sunpaw. You're changing your name to Frank?" Icepaw rolled her eyes and I cuffed the red tom on the ear. "As I was saying," I continued, "Frankly, I haven't ever eating rabbit. I didn't

know how good it was." I purred again as I took another bite. Pretty soon, all that was left was the bones. "Umm what do I do with these?" I asked. Icepaw told me they just buried

them. "We figure that's why dogs do it." She explained. "Sunpaw," Brackenfur stuck his head in, "Up for some training?" I leaped up, "Sure!" I meowed a good-bye to my friends as I

bounded after Brackenfur. We were heading to Ancient Oak to test my climbing ability. _Piece of cake. _I thought. I had been a great climber as a human. That brought up the question that

was still in my mind, _Why am I a cat_? When we got to Ancient Oak, Brackenfur told me to climb as high as I could. I was halfway up in three heartbeats. I saw my mentors eyes open wide

as I shimmied up to where I could see the hollow. I also saw non-ThunderClan cats heading that way._ Well, time to test if I really can land on my feet._ I took a deep breath and jumped. I

felt the wind in my fur. I turned myself right side up. After what seemed like moons, I felt the ground under my paws. The grass was really soft. I looked down. _It's not leaf-fall, why is the _

_grass brown…_ "Brackenfur!" I jumped off my mentor. He turned to scold me, but we had no time. "Come on!" I ran toward where I had seen the strange cats, ignoring the pain in my paw.

Brackenfur caught up with me and we ran side-by-side, keeping perfect rhythm. "Sunpaw, what's going on?" The golden tom managed to get out. "Cats…not from ThunderClan… heading

for camp." I panted, Brackenfur understood immediately. "Follow my exact orders," he growled, "No matter what." I nodded my head vigorously. We stopped in some ferns. We saw the

cats. The wind was on our side. We caught a whiff of their disgusting scent. "ShadowClan." Brackenfur growled. He stepped out of the ferns, sweeping his tail across me, indicating for me

to follow. "Ratscar, what are you doing here?" He hissed in an angry tone. Without waiting for a reply, Brackenfur tackled the leader of the invasion, Ratscar apparently. A small brown tom

attacked me suddenly. The breath was knocked out of me. I unsheathed my claws and started scratching my opponent. I somehow managed to pin him down. I flipped him over and

clawed his stomach. He yowled in pain. I leaped off of him and the tom fled into the bushes. "And don't come back!" I spat after him. "Sunpaw!" I heard Brackenfur yowl and turned my

head. The rest of the ShadowClan cats had teamed on the golden tom. "Go get help!" I walked a few steps, then turned to look back at the fight. Then I ran as fast as I could. I burst into

camp. "ATTACK! SHADOWCLAN!" Everyone came out of the dens. "I need a patrol! Firestar!" I noticed my leader, "I was climbing Ancient Oak and spotted cats at the clearing! When

Brackenfur and I went to investigate, he attacked one of them, and they _all _piled on him! We have to help!!" I explained as fast as possible. Firestar immediately named Graystripe,

Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw along with himself. He had me lead the way. When we got there, Brackenfur still had a few cats on him. I threw myself at a tabby she-cat that was

having a bad fur day. She was much bigger than me, and soon had me pinned down. She leaned in for the killing bite, but I had other plans. Before she could get near my neck, I flexed as

if curling into a ball. It worked. The she-cat's feet were knocked together. Hard. There was a cracking sound, and my opponent cried out in agony. She leaped off of me and limped away.

When I jumped up, I saw Thornclaw battling two toms. I headbutted the smaller one that seemed to be an apprentice. He snarled and whirled to attack me, but I slashed his nose. He ran

off. Matching paw-for-paw, Thornclaw and I chased away the other. Thornclaw nodded at me gratefully, panting. It was then I noticed we had beaten all the invaders. Brackenfur limped

over to me with a nasty cut on his shoulder. "Good job Sunpaw. Especially for your first fight." Firestar then padded over to us. "I saw how you knocked Kinkfur's legs together. You need

to show us that one!" I beamed and let Brackenfur lean on me since I only had a few scratches. When we got back to camp, I led Brackenfur to the medicine cat den. Leafpool told me to

leave so she didn't have any distractions. "And so she doesn't have a nosy apprentice sniffing through our supplies and getting her snot all over it!" Jaypaw walked in. I purred with

laughter and quickly ran into the apprentice den, where I curled up in my nest and fell asleep.

---

**_Good? Bad? I liked it. Tell me what you thought. Please. I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: It's in DreamClan. (meaning Dreamland ;))_**

**_Rock on,_**

**_Moonstream \m/ XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go! There's a big revelation in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

---

I woke up in a big clearing. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "This isn't my nest!" Then I realized, _I must be dreaming!_ "You are right, young one." A voice sounded behind me. I

unsheathed my claws and whirled around to face the cat, but then I recognized the scent. "You're from ThunderClan," I said as I sheathed my claws, "But you have stars in your fur. So

you must be a StarClan cat!" Jaypaw walked out of the shadows. "Oh, so hard to figure out." He meowed sarcastically. The StarClan cat, a blue-gray she-cat, didn't seem at all surprised

to see Jaypaw here. I only wasn't because I knew he could do this. If not I would be scared out of my fur. I nodded to the medicine cat apprentice. "Hello Jaypaw." I mewed and turned to

the blue-gray StarClan cat. "And you must be Bluestar." Bluestar didn't look surprised at this either. Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Can you tell me why I'm a cat?" Jaypaw

looked sincerely surprised. "You mean that was a _lie_ you told us?"

"Oh, so hard to figure out." I retorted, just as sarcastic as he was. Bluestar's whiskers twitched in amusement, but then she grew solemn. "Jaypaw, go have a dream of your own before I

fetch Yellowfang." Jaypaw's eyes widened and he scurried off, muttering something about a crazy old bat. I failed to stifle a _mrrow_ of laughter, which was silenced by the look on Bluestar's

face. "I cannot tell you why you are a cat, but I can tell you this. _When the sun hits ten the destruction of the Clans begins._ Leafpool will receive this prophecy and a grave misunderstanding

will occur. You must fix it before it is too late." I nodded. "Goodbye, Sunpaw. You have amazing talents you haven't discovered yet, but will in time." I curled up and fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The traditional summoning words shook me from DreamClan. I padded out of

my den, yawning. "What do you want Firestar? Did bad fresh-kill make you dream of StarClan again?" Cloudtail, Firestar's nephew who didn't believe in StarClan, called after a yawn. "Not

me," Firestar said, "Leafpool." The brown tabby named walked up Highledge and stood next to Firestar to address the Clan. "I have received a prophecy," she yowled, "_When the sun hits _

_ten, the destruction of the Clans begins_!" I barely stopped myself from gasping. _The prophecy from my dream! But what does it mean?_ "Sunpaw!" Icepaw shook me from my thoughts.

"Badger got your tongue?" I guessed she had asked me something. "Sorry, what?" Icepaw sighed. "I said, what do you think of the prophecy? Do you think it has something to do with

the sun disappearing?" I pretended to look confused. "Oh yea, you weren't here. There was a big fight between all four Clans, and the sun went out all of a sudden!" I widened my eyes

to seem like I never knew. But then I thought of something. "But what does the sun hitting ten have to do with that?" Then it hit me. I raced up Highledge and yowled down to the

surprised Clan. "The prophecy, it's about… me!" Everyone stared in shock as it sunk in. There were murmurs through the cats of "What does she mean?" and "But what about the hitting

ten?"

"The sun is me, _Sun_paw," I explained, "And hitting ten means when I turn ten moons!" Even Firestar and Leafpool looked utterly surprised. The murmurs went from confused to angry.

"She will be the cause of the doom of the Clans! She should be driven out!" Dustpelt called. Brackenfur bared his teeth and hissed at the older warrior. I did the same. "Don't forget I was

the one to spot the intruders!" Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "So what? You spot one patrol of ShadowClan, but you're going to destroy us all!" Lots of the other cats agreed. I leaped off of

Highledge and fluffed up my fur, daring anyone to challenge me. Brackenfur padded over to me and wrapped his tail around me protectively. I let my fur lie flat. "If Sunpaw is exiled,"

Brackenfur meowed bravely, "Then I am too."

"I am too!" Icepaw ran over to us. Ferncloud looked at her daughter with sorrowful eyes while Foxpaw had a look of horror on his face and whispered, "Icepaw…" The white she-cat shook

her head. "I'm sorry brother, mother." Firestar spoke up. "If exiled is what you want, exiled it shall be! If Sunpaw, Brackenfur, or Icepaw are found on ThunderClan territory after sundown

tonight, you have permission to attack them." Yowls of outrage followed this, loudest from Ferncloud, Foxpaw, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur's kits. I flicked my tail nervously. "Leave now you

three." Firestar seemed sad. I looked at the sky. "We better hurry, it's sunhigh." I told my companions. We raced down to the lake. "Now which way?" Icepaw asked, worried. "WindClan?"

Brackenfur suggested. I nodded and we pelted past the WindClan border. "Let's stay in the old abandoned badger sett." I meowed. We squeezed into the den, which had the stale scent

of badgers. "I'm hungry!" Icepaw complained. "We can't hunt anywhere," Brackenfur said bitterly, "We're not in a Clan."

"Yet." I reassured Icepaw and shot Brackenfur a can-you-be-more-pessimistic? look. Just then a rabbit ran into the sett. Icepaw eyed it greedily and before I could stop her she killed it

and was digging in. Then she stopped, looked embarrassed, and offered us some. I happily accepted, as did Brackenfur. I took five bites. Unfortunate for us, there was a reason the rabbit

ran in. "I'm telling you, it went in here!" A cat was meowing. Then there was the scent of rabbit, cat, and anger. Brackenfur slid into a dip in the wall, and beckoned us over. No sooner had

we gotten by his side then the WindClan cat hissed, "I smell ThunderClan down there." The scent of rabbit got stronger. _He's coming down here! _The three of us made ourselves as small

as possible. Brackenfur and I had brown pelts and could easily blend in with the rock wall. Icepaw wasn't that lucky. We put her behind us, farthest in the shadows, and crouched, waiting.

Icepaw chose the exact moment the WindClan cat walked by to bristle, making her snow-white fur clearly visible. Before you could say 'rabbit' we were walking with three WindClan

warriors and an apprentice. I made mental notes on all the cats in the patrol. One was a small white she-cat. _Whitetail. _There was a brown tom with a black ear. _Antpelt._ A gray tom with

two dark paws. _Emberfoot. _And the apprentice. A reddish-gold tom. He noticed me staring at him and padded over. "Hullo," He greeted, "I'm Sunpaw." I looked at him funny, and said, "Hi,

I'm Sunpaw…" He looked at me with wide eyes. We chatted for a while until my green eyes met Icepaw's blue. She was trying to communicate without words. I got the message. _"Why are _

_you talking to him?" _I nodded but resumed talking with Sunpaw. She rolled her eyes and asked Whitetail how she hunted with her white pelt. Brackenfur was deep in conversation with

Emberfoot, Sunpaw's mentor. By the time we got to the entrance to WindClan camp, Sunpaw and I were as close as Foxpaw and I had been. Icepaw ran to my side and we walked

into the camp right behind my mentor. We got wary glances by the WindClan cats there. Onestar was sharing tongues with Ashfoot, his deputy. He narrowed his eyes when he saw us.

"Antpelt, Whitetail, Emberfoot. What is the meaning of this?"

---

_**Woah, cliffie! WOW!! 1,526 words! New personal record! Keep watch for Chapter 6! Oh, I have the sequel for Insaneness In ThunderClan up. So go check it out, and leave a review! Thanks!**_

_**Rock on, **_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on?" Onestar repeated. Emberfoot stepped forward to explain, but I beat him to it. "We seek shelter in WindClan, for we have been banished from ThunderClan. Please

Onestar, let me and my friends stay! Pretty please with catmint on top?" That last sentence came out before I could stop it. Everyone turned to me, puzzled. "Umm forget the last part."

Onestar then looked unsure. " About you staying, well…" _He's going to say no and drive us out! _Heathertail padded up to the WindClan leader. "Why should we let _ThunderClan_ stay? They

could be here to spy for all we know!" This outraged me. "Are you hard of hearing? We. Were. EXILED!" I hissed, then jumped back in surprise when I heard a hiss not cat-like in any way.

Everyone was staring at me, startled. _Did that come from me?_ Onestar recovered and I thought I heard him whisper 'She has come'. Before I could think about it again, the black and white

tom leaped onto a rock that sloped like a ramp, but then flattened out enough for three cats to stand. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan

meeting." Icepaw and I exchanged glances and started up the ramp, followed by Brackenfur. "These former ThunderClan cats…" I let my mind wander as Onestar continued his speech. I

shook myself out of my thoughts as my mentor spoke. "I am Brackenfur, this is Icepaw, and this," his gaze rested on me, "is Sunpaw." I smiled shyly and noticed Barkface and Kestrelpaw

looking at me intently, though I shook it off. "Sunpaw had long legs, she'll make big contributions to the Clan!" I smiled at Sunpaw, who was the one that called that. Onestar bunched up

his muscles to jump off Highrock when Icepaw meowed. "Um Onestar, what about mentors?"

"Yea, we're apprentices if you haven't noticed." I added. Onestar blinked, then remembered. "Oh yes, I _did_ forget! Whitetail, you will mentor Icepaw. Crowfeather you can-" Brackenfur

cut him off. "I am Sunpaw's mentor." Onestar was taken aback. "O-of course. Brackenfur will continue Sunpaw's training." I leaped off of Highrock with Brackenfur. Sunpaw immediately

bounded over. "Let's go get your friend and I'll introduce you to the other apprentice!" I found Icepaw chatting with her new mentor. "Icepaw, c'mon! There are other apprentices!"

Sunpaw chuckled. "Actually only one other." I half-smiled. "Right. Let's go." The three of us left Whitetail behind and raced to the apprentice den, which was a cave of bracken. _Ironic if this _

_falls and kills Brackenfur_. I couldn't help thinking. In the den a brown and white she-cat was grooming her. "This is Sparrowpaw." Sunpaw introduced us then said, "Here's my nest, why

don't you make yours next to mine?" I nodded and found a nest as far away from Sunpaw as possible. Icepaw made one near it. Sunpaw opened his mouth to comment, but Sparrowpaw

silenced him with a flick of he tail. "Hey Sunpaw," she addressed me, "Why don't you and Icepaw come hunting with me. If your mentors allow it." She added as an afterthought. I nodded

eagerly and pelted to Brackenfur. He agreed immediately, same with Whitetail. Willowclaw, Sparrowpaw's mentor, was less sure. "You being the only _real_ WindClan cat there?" She

emphasized the 'real', making a growl rise in my throat. Icepaw licked my ear soothingly while Sparrowpaw debated with her mentor. "I've probably had more battle training than those

two! Even if both of them attacked me I could beat them!" Willowclaw looked uncertain, but sighed. "Fine, but stay away from the ThunderClan border. They might have planned this." She

meowed, defeated. As we were walking out of camp, Sparrowpaw and I rolled our eyes simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed. Icepaw joined in. Then we got down to

business. I signaled the others to back off when I spotted a rabbit. I slinked forward, almost instinctively. The rabbit sensed me at the last second and bolted. I gave chase, running past

my friends. I saw Icepaw's wide blue eyes, and Sparrowpaw's impressed amber ones. My heart was racing as I ran after the rabbit. I lunged and felt my teeth catch the rabbit's back.

Unfortunately, the rabbit was huge, so instead of landing on my feet, I went sprawling into the heather. I heard Icepaw gasp and the thumping of her and Sparrowpaw's paws as they

bolted to me. I decided to play a little prank on them. I lay still and made my breath as shallow as possible. "Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Oh, StarClan! I promised Brackenfur I'd take care of you!"

Icepaw sobbed. I barely stifled my giggles. Sparrowpaw started comforting the weeping Icepaw. "It's okay. We have to get her to Barkface, and we'll never do that when you're crying

your eyes out!" I felt myself being lifted up. I couldn't help it. I started giggling. I opened my eyes and outright laughed. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes and dropped me. "Oof." I grunted

before resuming my laughing bout. Icepaw shook her head in disgust. "Aw, c'mon guys! I was just having fun!"

"Wasn't fun for me." Icepaw grumbled as we went to collect my rabbit and head back to camp.

---

_**Hehe, I would totally do something like that, given the chance! Life As A ThunderClan Cat has a cover! It's on Warriors-Skywing's profile! And PM her (?) for a cover for your book! Thankies!**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hezzo! I'm going to try and finish this book tomorrow! Don't forget to check out the cover for this story! Oh, I just realized, I've been putting Sparrowpaw, it's SWALLOWpaw. Sorry.**_

***

I yawned and curled up in my nest in between Icepaw and Swallowpaw. It's been a moon since my little prank on my two best friends, and they were mad for a few sunrises. But now we

laugh at it.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. A memory as a Twoleg started, but it was like watching a movie in a foreign language. It was a time when my sister and I were with some stray

kittens and their mother that we were friends with. We were playing with them, and then it changed to us holding the kittens while they slept. It made me realize that a part of me

wanted to be a Twoleg again. Then all of a sudden it changed to a bad memory of me getting the biggest injury of my life. I jolted awake, sweating. I wiped away the sweat with my hand. 

_Wait, hand, and sweat... I'm a Twoleg again!_ My eyes opened wide and I glanced at the other three apprentices. Luckily they were asleep. _I didn't mean it! I want to be a cat!_ Suddenly I felt

weird. My head started buzzing, and everything got taller. Ilooked down and saw my own brown paws! I had read about this. Turning from Twoleg to cat at will. Check. Not aging as long

as this power is used. Check. It was true; I hadn't looked any different as a Twoleg just now than when I changed. But they could only change when they got to a certain age… Then I

remembered something. The day of the transformation had been my birthday! So I was a werecat! I tried to go back to sleep, but all night I twisted and turned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Swallowpaw, Icepaw, and I woke before Sunpaw and snuck out of the den to eat. "Guys," I whispered while we were eating, "When you finish your training, meet me

at the stream." They nodded. Icepaw and I went on a patrol with our mentors, and Swallowpaw went with Willowclaw to practice her battle moves. "Paranoid she-cat." I whispered to

Icepaw, who cracked up. The cool leaf-fall breeze ruffled my fur, making me purr with delight. Leaf-fall had always been my favorite season. Pretty soon, the patrol was over. Icepaw and I

got permission from our mentors and rushed to the stream where we were to meet Swallowpaw. "Man, it sure is taking Swallowpaw a long time." Icepaw remarked after a while. I

snorted. "Willowclaw is probably afraid we'll ambush her. Again, par-a-noid she-cat!" I caught a big juicy rabbit and shared it with Icepaw. We finished it and Swallowpaw _still_ hadn't

shown up. It was a little after sunhigh when the brown she-cat finally showed up. "Sorry, I had to clean out the elders' den with Sunpaw, then hunt." She apologized. I growled. "I bet

Willowclaw purposely kept you busy." Swallowpaw nodded and then asked me. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then

beckoned my friends closer. "Can you keep a secret?" When they nodded, I lowered my voice to barely above a whisper. "I'm something called a werecat. I can change from a Twoleg to a

cat when I want, watch." I added when I saw their skeptical looks. I willed myself to change to a Twoleg. It was exactly like last night, but this time everything got shorter, including my

friends. I saw the fearful looks on their faces, and Icepaw went, "Meow! Mrrrrrow!" I changed back to cat. "Now, this is just news for Swallowpaw." I said when the transformation was

complete. "There's a prophecy about me. When the sun hits ten, the destruction of the Clans begins. Any ideas about that?" Swallowpaw nodded. "I had Morningflower tell me the story of

the Great Journey. She said there was a prophecy about fire and tiger and they would destroy the Clans. But it meant-"

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." I finished for her. "And destroying the Clans meant the Clan boundaries would no longer matter." I figured it out with that one little fragment of

information. "My parents." Icepaw and Swallowpaw cocked their heads, confused. "My parents will look for me! And first they'll look in WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan." Amazement

and worry crept onto my best friends' faces as it dawned on them. "We have to warn everybody!" Icepaw cried. "There's a Gathering tonight," I suggested, "We have to be good so we

can go." Before we could do anything else, I spotted a blur of red and gold dashing across the moor. I raced after it. "Sunpaw!" I heard Swallowpaw yowl behind me. Pretty soon I had

caught up to Sunpaw. He looked at me in surprise. While he was dazed, I tackled him. We went rolling in the dust. I scratched his side repeatedly. He raked his claws across my ear. That

fazed me for a heartbeat, but only made me angrier. Before I could stop myself, I bit his neck. I watched in horror as he lay on the ground, bleeding to death. Swallowpaw and Icepaw ran

up to me and gasped when they saw Sunpaw. Then they turned to me. "I-I'm sorry! Something took over! Sunpaw don't die! I'll go get Barkface!" Without another word I sprinted off,

tears streaming down my face. I rushed to the medicine cats' den as soon as I got to the camp. "Barkface, Sunpaw is dying! Come help!" Barkface gathered all the herbs he needed, but

not before yowling for Kestrelpaw. The three of us dashed to where Sunpaw was gazing at nothing in particular, mouth agape while blood flowed from his neck. Barkface gasped and

hurried to the apprentice's side, Kestrelpaw on his heels. After about five minutes, Barkface turned to us, sadness and guilt on his face. "I'm sorry. He's on his way to StarClan."

"No! It's not possible!" I rushed to the tom's side. "Sunpaw…" He croaked weakly. "Sunpaw… I… Love… You…" His eyes glazed over, and his tail, which had been brushing my paws, fell

limply. "Sunpaw!" I yowled. Kestrelpaw padded over. "I'm sorry Sunpaw, he's gone." I whimpered, and blacked out.

***

_**Oh noez! Poor Sunpaw. Sorry if this one was bad, I'm not in a good writing mood. I'm in an evil writing mood. I had to kill off someone, and Sunpaw fit the bill.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

When I came to, I was in the medicine cat den. I could hear Kestrelpaw sleeping in his nest, but I didn't really acknowledge that. I only knew I was thirsty. "Water." I called weakly. Kestrelpaw stood up

and blinked his eyes sleepily. "You can get your own water Sunpaw, you've not broken anything." I stood up, but immediately fell again. Kestrelpaw sighed. "Fine. I'll get your water." He walked to the

pool, and soaked some moss. But the medicine cat apprentice got a few seeds before returning to me. "Poppy?" I guessed. He shook his head. "No, thyme."

"Right, for shock."

"Yes."

"Why do I need those though... Sunpaw!" I nearly fainted again as I remembered the evening events. Kestrelpaw smirked, amusement sparkling in his eyes. I quickly ate the thyme seeds and licked

the water from the moss. "Mosskit is a good name for a she-cat with green eyes." I remarked out of the blue. Kestrelpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. _This is the time to get some answers!_ I realized.

"Um, hey Kestrelpaw?" I asked the young tom. "Hm?"

"When Brackenfur introduced me, I saw you and Barkface staring at me. Why is that?" Kestrelpaw looked uncomfortable. "Barkface warned me about this. You see, we received a prophecy a few days

before you arrived. _When sun meets wind, the battle will begin, a race for safety._ At first we thought it meant our Sunpaw, but when you _met wind_, we suspected you. But we're not sure what the battle

and racing for safety meant." I leaped up. "Kestrelpaw! I have the answers to both prophecies!" Kestrelpaw looked confused. "Prophec_ies_?" I ignored him. "I have to get to the Gathering! Now! It can't

wait until the next full moon!" Kestrelpaw nodded. "I was only told to stay here until you didn't need me. You can come with me!" I nodded and we raced off towards the tree-bridge. I had never been

on it before but I ran across it as if I did this every day. I burst through the crowd and took a flying leap onto the Great Tree. The four leaders look bewildered. The crowd even more. "I know I'm not

supposed to be up here, but I _need_ to tell you something!" Leopardstar noticed my urgency. "Let the she-cat speak." I nodded gratefully to the RiverClan leader, and began. "ThunderClan received a

prophecy, _When the sun hits ten, the destruction of the Clans will begin._ At first, everyone got mad and I was exiled, along with Brackenfur, my mentor, and Icepaw, my best friend. Then we joined

WindClan and became friends with Swallowpaw. Together she, Icepaw, and I figured out what _exactly_ the prophecy meant. It meant when I turned ten moons, my parents would come looking for me."

Everyone looked confused, especially ThunderClan. "Oh yea. I forgot. I'm something called a werecat. I can change from Twoleg to cat and back again." I changed to a Twoleg to demonstrate. All the

cats widened their eyes in shock. A few even fainted. I changed back to cat. "Okay, my parents, who are Twolegs, are going to come looking for me when I turn ten moons, which is _tomorrow_! WindClan

got a prophecy. _When sun meets wind, the battle will begin, a race for safety._ So the two prophecies mean the same thing. The only safe place is ShadowClan territory. Everyone has to move there, or be

driven out." Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" I fluffed out my fur. "How do we know you're not a fat, lazy, kittypet?" Blackstar snarled and lunged at me. I neatly

side-stepped and he bowled into Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Blackstar whipped around to spring at me again, but before he could, a cloud passed over the moon. "Stop

fighting, both of you!" Firestar hissed. "Blackstar, we must trust Sunpaw. Please allow us to come and stay in your territory."

"Never!" Blackstar yowled. Another cloud covered the moon, but instead of moving away, it remained, blocking the moon. "StarClan are angry Blackstar." I meowed. The ShadowClan leader rolled his

eyes and growled, defeated, "Fine, all the Clans can stay in ShadowClan camp until the danger has passed." He muttered to himself, "Great StarClan it's going to be crowded..." The cloud went away

when Blackstar agreed. Onestar then yowled. "The Gathering is over!" But Firestar shook his head. "One more thing. Sunpaw, Icepaw, and Brackenfur are allowed to return to ThunderClan, if they

wish." I thought of WindClan, how much fun I had catching rabbits and streaking across the open moor. But then I thought of Sunpaw. _I have nothing left in WindClan._ "I would like to rejoin

ThunderClan!" I announced. Icepaw and Brackenfur, who came with WindClan, mewed their agreement. "Now the Gathering is over! Let all Clans return home and go to ShadowClan territory!

WindClan will travel with RiverClan!" Onestar yowled. I was relieved, I didn't want to travel with WindClan. I leaped down and joined Brackenfur, who licked my ear. "That was very brave of you," he

murmured, "Standing up to _Blackstar_." We left the island with ThunderClan, pelts brushing.

---

_**Like it? It took a looong time to make! Guess who likes who! I'm going to make another chapter right now! thanks for all the good reviews!**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Let all cats to enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's call rang above the trees. The cats that hadn't gone to the Gathering flowed out of

the dens. Foxpaw cried out when he saw Icepaw and I, and came speeding over. He licked his sister's ear and touched noses with her. The apprentice turned to touch noses with

me, but stopped abruptly when he saw my tail entwined with Brackenfur's. I _mrrow_ed with laughter and touched my nose to Foxpaw. He purred deep in his throat. "Let's go sit down." I

whispered. The four of us sat next to Ferncloud, who immediately started grooming her daughter. "Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, "you all know of the prophecy Leafpool received,

and how we exiled Sunpaw and her friends. Well, they went to WindClan, where Sunpaw, Icepaw, and a WindClan apprentice completely figured out the prophecy. Sunpaw, please." I

nodded and climbed up Highledge and stood by my leader. "I am something called a werecat. I can change to a Twoleg and back to a cat whenever I want. Watch this." I felt the buzzing

in my head, and everything got smaller, especially my Clanmates. I smiled to the frightened and amazed cats. Buzzing in my head, things getting bigger, back to cat. "So what? You have a

special ability, what does that have to do with _anything_?" Sorreltail meowed. I guessed she had seen Brackenfur and I. "It has to do with _everything_!" I answered her. "Tomorrow I turn

ten moons, and my Twoleg parents are going to come looking for me, trampling Thunder, Wind, and RiverClan territory! Blackstar agreed to let us stay in his territory until my parents have

left! But we need to hurry! Grab the kits and help the elders! Icepaw, Foxpaw, Rosekit and Toadkit can help Leafpool and Jaypaw! I'll make sure everyone gets out!" I leaped down and

waited by the tunnel. Graystripe, Millie, and Daisy came by, each carrying one of Graystripe and Millie's kits. I nodded to them. Brackenfur came by with Mousefur, who was leading Longtail.

I nodded and pressed my muzzle to Brackenfur's flank. Mousefur smiled at me mischievously. I rolled my eyes at her. She purred and flicked her tail at me, causing Longtail to jump, for he

had been hanging on to his fellow elder's tail. Then they went out the tunnel. Next came Leafpool, the other apprentices, and Daisy's two kits. _Ok, so that's the kits, the elders, the queens, _

_the medicine cats, and two of the warriors._ Firestar came with Sandstorm, his mate, padding next to him. He nodded respectfully to me. I was taken aback, and it took me a few moments to

regain my senses and nod to the orange tom. After them came Brambleclaw, the deputy, with his mate, Squirrelflight, followed by the rest of the warriors. Finally the camp was deserted

and it was dawn. We needed to hurry. I scrambled through the tunnel. The elders had just crossed the ShadowClan border when my vision clouded. I saw Bluestar. "Too late." She

mewed solemnly. "Hurry! Run! We need to get to the camp NOW!!" I yowled and charged up to Firestar. "I saw Bluestar just now, she said 'Too late.' We have to get everyone to run. The

elders are almost there, and the kits and queens should be there by now!" As it turned out, Blackstar had sent a patrol to lead us to the camp. "Lead the way Russetfur." Firestar said to

the deputy. "Please hurry!" I added. I went up some more and let Longtail hold on to my tail so Mousefur could move faster. I warned him we would be running so he would be prepared,

and we took off. Russetfur noticed what I was doing and ran ahead to lead me. When we made it to camp, I brought Longtail to the elder's den, and raced back to the group. I took

Bumblekit, the biggest of Millie's kits, from his mother, who looked tired. Millie still padded along side me to make sure I didn't drop him or hurt him. She turned out to be helpful, because I

got my fur caught in a thorn, and she got the thorn out for me. Finally the whole Clan was in ShadowClan camp. WindClan and RiverClan were just arriving. The four leaders were talking

quietly, Brambleclaw was talking to his sister, Tawnypelt, Jaypaw, Leafpool, Mothwing, Willowshine, Barkface, and Kestrelpaw were conversing with Littlecloud, and Brightheart was

chatting with Whitewater. Everyone was busy. _Perfect._ I slipped out of camp through a hole I had noticed while making sure all of ThunderClan got in safely. I sprinted towards the sound

of the Twolegs. There were my mom and dad, and my older brother and sister, all calling my name. I hid behind a tree and transformed. "Mom, Dad!" I cried out as I ran toward my family. I

hugged them tight and told them everything. "The Clans have gathered at ShadowClan territory, and are waiting for you to leave. They're probably wondering where I am." I finished.

"Oh- wait here!" I ran back to the camp and picked up Brackenfur. At first he struggled, but then realized who was holding him and calmed down. We walked back to my frantic family and I

simply said, "This is Brackenfur." My parents pet him, my sister cooed, and my brother just looked. "Good-bye Mom, Dad, _**(sibling name censored)**_, and _**(sibling name censored)**_." We all

hugged good-bye, and they were on their way. I changed back to cat and Brackenfur and I streaked back to camp matching paw-for-paw. "That couldn't have gone better." I commented,

ecstatic. My mentor purred. When we got back to camp, Leafpool whispered something to Firestar, who in turn quickly asked Blackstar something. The ShadowClan leader nodded and

Firestar leaped onto a cliff. Firestar opened his mouth to speak, but the four Clans were already gathering. "It is my great honor to perform my favorite ceremony in front of all the Clans.

Sunpaw!" My heart started pumping as I jumped onto the cliff next to my leader. " I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She

has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as warriors in her turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and

defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I mewed excitedly. "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sunstripe. StarClan honors your wittiness

and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Brackenfur led the chant. "Sunstripe! Sunstripe!" Every cat from every Clan joined in. "Sunstripe! Sunstripe!" I

beamed, as I thought what I never thought I'd think. _I am a warrior!_

---

_**Who else is thinking, 'Finally!'? Well, probably about two more chapters in this book, which **__**I will write RIGHT NOW!! Tomorrow I won't be able to write, because my family **_

_**and I are going somewhere. So, you might not hear from me for about five days. At the most.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

As ThunderClan headed back to the border, I carried herbs and tried to help Mousefur, but she refused. "I'm fine now!" The brown she-cat said defiantly when I told her she could lean on

me. I inwardly rolled my eyes and trotted alongside Brackenfur, who was leading Longtail. Pretty soon we were back at camp. After the apprentices and my former mentor left, I

questioned Leafpool. "When I got back, I saw you whisper to Firestar. What did you say?" She didn't look surprised in the least. "I said 'You should make Sunpaw a warrior, she deserves

it and she'd be better off in the nursery as a warrior.'" I cocked my head to one side. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. You're expecting kits." I gasped and retorted sarcastically. "Really? I

didn't notice my stomach getting bigger!"

"All right, all right. Firestar should have named you Sunsarcasm. It doesn't make sense, but it's fitting!" I left Leafpool with her rants and went to tell my new mate the news. "Brackenfur!

I'm expecting your kits!" The golden tom stared blankly at me, so I started over, slowly. "I. Am. Expecting. Your. Kits." I motioned with each word; first to me, then to my belly, then to

Brackenfur, then back to my belly. He stared a few minutes more, and then regained his senses. "That's great!" I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and flicked him with my ear. Then I headed to

the nursery. "Hello Sunstripe," Millie dipped her head to me, "What brings you here."

"Oh, just checking out the scenery." I meowed jokingly. The queen rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'Young cats, thinking they're so funny.' Toadkit and Rosekit scampered to

me. "Hiya Sunstripe! Wanna play with us?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm making a nest." They looked discouraged, but Rosekit was as curious as any kit. "Who is the nest for?" She asked.

"Me of course!" I smiled at the dark cream she-kit. She widened her eyes in understanding, whispered something to her brother, and ran to the elders' den with a thrush. "I don't want to

imagine what they're doing." I said, shivering. By the time I had finished making my nest Daisy's kits had returned, feathers filling their mouths. They laid them down on my nest. "Thank

you." I nodded to the young kits. They smiled and ran outside to play.

**2 and 1/2 moons later…**

"They're beautiful Sunstripe. They're ours." My mate licked my ear as he gazed at our five kits. The firstborn was a golden she-cat with dark brown stripes. The next was a gray tom. "He

looks like Cinderpelt." I breathed, eyes wide. "He can be Ashkit. Ash is like cinder." Brackenfur meowed and I nodded. The third and fourth were a she-cat and a tom, golden brown with

yellow stripes. The last was a tiny black she-cat with a white-tipped ear, the runt of the litter. "Why is she black?" I wondered aloud. I curled my tail around my kits and gasped. My tail had

black spots and tail-tip! " Wow. Well about names, I want the golden and brown one to be Charmkit." Brackenfur nodded and looked thoughtful. After a few minutes, he had a look of

triumph on his face. "The tom with your yellow stripes is Lightningkit. I'm not sure about the she-cat or the runt."

"_The runt _is a she-cat!" I informed my mate dryly. He sighed and mewed quietly, "Sorry." I grinned. "Well, I was thinking Eclipsekit." Brackenfur gave me a questioning look. "Remember

when the sun went out?" When he nodded I continued. "Well, that's called an eclipse. And she's black like the sky was." Brackenfur nodded understandingly, so I continued. "Her white

ear-tip is the tiny bit of sun showing. So we have Charmkit, Lightningkit, Ashkit, and Eclipsekit. For the she-cat…" I trailed off, thinking of a name. "Lavenderkit!" Brackenfur blurted out.

"Uh, why?" I was confused. "Look at her nose, it almost has a purple tinge!" I looked closely and realized he was right. "So, Charmkit, Ashkit, Lavenderkit, Lightningkit, and Eclipsekit. Our

kits." I smiled as I rested my head on my paws and drifted to sleep, wondering what futures they would have.

---_**  
**_

_**Ta-da! But wait, there's an epilouge! I promise the sequel will be longer. Who's POV should the sequel be in? Review or PM me your vote! Either one of the kits, or Sunstripe a****gain.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only this story's plot, Sunstripe, Charmkit, Ashkit, **_

_**Lavenderkit, Lionkit, and Eclipsekit. If I owned Warriors, Jayfeather would be more sarcastic, Leafpool and Crowfeather would stay together and had Jayfeather, and **_

_**Nightcloud would be dipped in boiling oil. XD  
**_

_**P.S. I think Eclipsekit is so cute! … In my mind…**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Here it is! Enjoy the epilogue of **__**Life As A ThunderClan Cat Book 1**__**! Don't forget to PM me or review with whose POV you want the sequel to be! One of the kits or Sunstripe.**_

I yawned and curled around my three moon old kits. My mate and I had been exercising while the heavily pregnant Icestorm watched the kits. We'd go for a run through the forest and

hunt a little. But my tiredness had caught up. I yawned again and fell into a deep sleep.

In my dream, it was dark. I moved forward cautiously and felt bark brush my whiskers. I continued until I couldn't feel trees anymore. I took a step back and scrambled up the tree on my left.

No sooner had I gotten up to the first branch than lightning struck. In the little flash of light I could make out a plain stretching out and what looked like flowers on the branch I was perched

on. A rumble of thunder shook the branch and would have sent me flying, had I not dug my claws in. As soon as it was over, the clouds disappeared and the sunlight was blinding. I could

now see there _were_ flowers on my branch, three of them. I looked behind me and saw an unfamiliar forest. I turned back to the flowers. They were… lavender irises? Was that even

possible? But they were quite charming. Suddenly, the strange flowers were surrounded by a blue aura. The moon covered the sun, creating an eclipse. The aura was the only source of

light to be found. It created a beam in front of my face. The beam shot toward the sun, but just before it hit the sun exploded, taking the moon with it. There was only dark. Not regular

dark. Cold dark. Suffocating dark. Hopeless dark. I heard Bluestar's voice. "_Lightning will come before thunder, charming lavender irises must save the sun before the eclipse is shattered._" I

looked for the blue-gray she-cat, but she was nowhere in sight. Then again, I couldn't see anything. I felt like Jayfeather. "Bluestar," I called, "where are you? Bluestar! Bluestar! What

does the prophecy mean?!" Even my voice started to fade. "Bluestar!…"

"Sunstripe! Mother, wake up!" I woke with a jolt to stare into Lightningkit's frightened blue (turning green) eyes. He was the natural leader. I looked behind him to see the other kits,

scared looks on their faces. Icestorm was in her nest looking concerned. "Sunstripe, are you okay? You were yowling Bluestar's name. She's long dead you know." I felt Icestorm's blue

eyes piercing me. "Just a dream. Nothing important." I lied. Icestorm growled softly. She always could tell when I was lying. "Alright, fine. I got a prophecy from Bluestar. I sorta have a

special connection with her. Like Firestar and Spottedleaf." I lay down before Icestorm could press on, and thought about the prophecy. _Lightning will come before thunder. Everyone knows _

_that. Does Bluestar mean a thunderstorm is coming? No, she would tell Brackenstar._ Firestar had died a few moons ago in a rat attack. Just before he lost his last life, the orange tom named

Brackenfur, now Brackenstar, deputy. Leafpool, Brackenfur, Birchfall, and Brambleclaw were witnesses to it. _Hmm…_ Lightning will come before thunder… I gasped. Lightning_kit. Lightningkit _

_will become leader! But now what about the flowers and the eclipse? _I snapped my head up as a thought came to me. _Will any of the kits be werecats?! Should I tell them? Will that affect their future?_ Before I

could think any further, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

_**Ta-da! Keep watch for the sequel: Life As A ThunderClan Cat Book 2: Revenge Of The Exiled! I got the idea from the new Transformer movie ;)**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_

_**P.S. Life As A ThunderClan Cat Book 1 is... COMPLETE  
**_


End file.
